Bring Me To Life ONESHOT
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Haruhi's cousin is hiding a secret and she isn't willing to tell  anyone about her past. Haurhi tells her cousins secret and Minako isn't none to happy about her cousin telling them the truth.


Bring Me To Life

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Haruhi's cousin is hiding a secret and she isn't willing to tell anyone about her past. Haurhi tells her cousins secret and Minako isn't none to happy about her cousin telling them the truth. How is Hikaru going to react when he finds out more than he bargained for?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the characters that aren't originally in the series.

Minako shot up out of her bed. "NO!" She yelled, sweat was drenching her body. Her blankets were down revealing a black bra that she wore to bed almost every single night when it was warm at night.

Haruhi came running into the room. She was already dressed in her Ouran Academy uniform. "Minako are you alright?" She asked, kneeling down next to her cousin. She placed her hand on Minako's sweaty shoulder.

"No, need to worry Haruhi. I just had another nightmare that is all." Said Minako, running her hand through her short hair.

Haruhi sighed. "You really need to tell them what really happened in Hiroshima and why you are truely living with me and dad. It has been five months."

Minako got up out of her bed stretching out her legs. "Five months?" She said softly, "Haru it may have been five months, but I really don't want them to worry. It's bad enough that Ami, Anzu, Kari, Makoto, Taichi, and Ayame knows about what really happened to my ryoshin (1)." She grabbed her blue-green uniform that had a orange stripe on the collar.

"I know it is hard Minako, but they still need to know. They really worry about you. They are a second family."

Minako rolled her eyes. "I know. Shouldn't you be getting your bag together? We don't want to be late for school."

"I know. Let's just hope that you have an easy time today."

"I know just finish getting ready."

Haruhi left the room to finish getting her bag ready for school.

Minako sighed and finished getting dressed. She looked in the mirror and sighed. "Why do I feel like today is going to be a long day?"

**Classroom 1-A**

"Haruhi... Nako why are you two running late?" The Hitachiin twins asked. Each one drapping their arms around each girl.

Minako gripped onto Kaoru's arm and twisted it. "What's the big deal huh? This is the only time that we were late."

"Ow... somene woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Said Kaoru, rubbing his wrist.

Minako walked past him to her desk.

"Haruhi what is wrong with your cousin?" Asked Hikaru, confused of why Minako was doing that.

"Not enough sleep and she of course had a nightmare." She looked over at her cousin. "I do worry about her though. She is having a real hard time."

"The hard time that she isn't telling us about and you and her friends refuse to tell us why."

"It's her choice Hikaru. She won't say until she is ready."

"We might want to take our seats. Class is going to start soon." Said Kaoru.

The three of them took their seats.

**Host Club one hour before opening**

"Come on Mina-chan dress up." Said Tamaki.

Minako sweat dropped. "Tamaki-sepai I don't want to dress up today."

"Why not?" Asked HIkaru.

"Because I don't want to alright?"

"Why?"

Minako groaned. She looked at Haruhi. "I should go Haruhi."

"Mina don't go." Said Haruhi.

"Sorry I am going to go." Minako said, leaving the room.

Haruhi let out a sigh. "Damn it."

"Haru-chan what's wrong with Nako-chan?" Asked Hunny.

Haruhi let out another sigh. "She's having a real hard time. Has been for the last six months." 

"What happened to your cousin if you don't mind me asking you this?" asked Tamaki.

The Hiroshima host club sat down keeping silent.

Haruhi took a seat. "You might want to sit. I'll tell you the whole story."

The host club took a seat.

"Mina wasn't wlays like that or least I should say not this bad." Haruhi started, "After my mom died she changed, but six months ago something happened in Hiroshima. Something real bad."

"Ok continue on." Said Kyoya.

"Did you guys ever wonder why Mina never talked about her parents let alone her life in Hiroshima?"

"Yeah we did, but didn't want to press the issue."

"Well six months ago something really bad happened. Her parents were killed. Not before they tourchered her in front of her parents. Then the guy killed them in front of her. She ended up going into a rage... she eneded up hurting the guy that killed her parents."

"What happened to the guy?" Asked Hunny.

Anzu pushed her glasses up her nose. "The last time someone updated me on the bastards condition he was still in a coma. They said he might never wake up to face the court system."

"Poor Nako-chan. She's been through so much and thinks she is on her own. We should try to help her." 

"Knowing her she won't want the help. Last time we tried to give her help she pushed it away." Said Kari.

Ayame sighed. "Not only that she might be on her way to Hiroshima right now since it is the weekend. She would be going to her parents grave to pay her respects and of course to say sorry, so many times for being the reason why they were killed."

Hikaru stood up. "And you just allow her to go? SHe could get herself killed. She has done that in the past."

Ayame looked at Hikaru. "When she goes to see her parents we stay out of the way. She is coming to realize others care for her and care about her."

"Hikaru please sit down. You can't got to HIroshima. Mina would be upset." said Haruhi.

"Haruhi is right HIkaru." Said Kaoru.

Hikaru sat down listening to Haruhi and his twin.

"Maybe you can talk to her on Monday. I am sure that she would be up for a talk then." Said Haruhi.

"I hope you are right about that."

**Fujioka House**

Minako had changed her clothes into a black tank top, black shorts, white and black striped stockings, and a pair of ankle high boots. Over her shoulder was a duffle bag. She walked out of her room. "Oji-san."

Ranka came out of his room. "Minako where are you off to?"

"Hiroshima. I just wanted to let you know that. I am going to take the bus to see mom and dad. I'll be back home Saturday. I'll stay in a hotel tonight. So don't worry ok?"

Ranka pulled her into a hug. "You just be careful out there alright?"

"I will Oji-san. I'll be home tomorrow. Please tell Haruhi not to worry. That will make Hikaru worry."

"You mean the twin."

"Yes, he is in love wtih her."

"And you are in love wtih him?"

"Why would that matter? I may be in love with him, but he's in love with Haruhi. There's no point of me telling him. I don't want my hear any more borken than it already is. Bye."

"Bye have a safe trip."

Minako walked out the door.

Rank let out a sigh. "Ryo and Haruka watch over your daughter as she comes to see you. She misses you both so very much. She wishes that the both of you were still here."

**Hitachiin Mansion**

Hikaru looked out the window.

"Hikaru... what's wrong?"

"Minako... why wouldn't she tell us about her parents being murdered?"

"Maybe she didn't want pity."

Hikaru sighed. "But we all care for her." 

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders. "Some more than others."

Hikaru looked at his younger twin confused. "What do you mean?"

"You are in love with her Hikaru even though you think you are in love with Haruhi. You don't see how she looks at you while she is dancing with her clients? Tono knows his feelings for Haruhi now and will admit it to her soon enough."

"She doesn't love me."

"But she does. I seen her look at you. All she wants is love. She's already lost two people. She could bare to lose another person she loves." Kaoru said softly. "Maybe you should got to Hiroshima to see her."

"Haruhi said Minako would get mad if one of us went there."

"Ignore what Haruhi said. Minako is going to need someone. This is a difficult phase for her to go through."

Hikaru sighed.

"Kyoya has the name of the cemetary where Minako will be at."

**Hiroshima Sakura Cemetary**

Minako walked through the cemetary. She held a black unbrella over her head protecting her from the rain that was falling around her. 'Please do not thunderand lightning. That is more than I can handle right now.' She thought, as she walked. She made it to her parents grave site. She kneeled down in front of the two stones. "Hello otosan and otasan." She ran her fingers over the engraved names of her parents. "I am sorry that it took me so long to come and visit you. I wish you were still here. Things would have been better. Haruhi and Uncle Ranka miss you. They want me to move on." Her hand gripped onto the cross that she wore around her neck. "I made new friends too. Another set of twins, but they are rih bastards of course." She wiped a tear away from her face. "I miss you both." She pulled out some flowers out of her bag and placed them on their graves. "I am sure you would've liked my new friends like you liked Ayame, Taichi, Makoto, Anzu, Ami, and Kari. Tamaki is rather strange. He calls me and Haru his daughters. Doesn't make much sense does it? Kyoya is kind of creepy. He did a lot of research on me. Takashi is silent... honey he's hyper active like a child..."

HIkaru saw Minako kneeling there on the ground at her parents graves. He hid so he wouldn't be seen and listened in on her.

"Then there is Hikaru and Kaoru. Twin boys match made in heaven for any girl who gets to be with one of them. Kaoru shows his feelings more often, but at least he acts upon them." SHe looked down and ran her hand through her short hair. "Then there is Hikaru..." She smiled a sad smile. "He is in love with Haruhi and she doesn't even notice it. I just wish he liked me like he does her. I am just holding my breath." She stood up. "He will end up with Haruhi if Tamaki never acts on his true feelings for her." She sighed. "Bye otosan and otasan. I will be back soon or even with you." She walked away from the grave site.

Hikaru watched her go. He let out a sigh. 'Is that really how she thinks of me? Monday I am going to have to prove it to her on Monday.' He went to her parents grave. "I promise you that I'll make her happy."

**Saturday Afternoon**

Minako came through the door. "I'm home." She said, placing her bag on the floor.

Haruhi came to her cousin. "How was your trip?"

"It was alright. I went to see mom and dad."

"It was raining wasn't it?"

Minako nodded her head.

"Oh I had to tell them..." 

"You told them about what happened. Didn't you?"

Haruhi nodded her head.

"Why did you tell them?"

"They needed to know."

"No, they didn' they'll just worry about me. I didn't want that Haruhi."

"Minako there are others who truely care for you. Not only me and my dad, but there is the host club as well."

Minako picked up her bag. "I've had a long day. I'm going to my room." She said, brushing past Haruhi.

Haruhi let out a sigh. 'I messed up, but they really did need to know. The whole truth is out... Minako can not be afraid any more.'

**Monday School**

Minako ignored Haruhi during the school day at least during the morning classes. Lunch had come and the host club was eating together like they had done every day since it opened. The only person wo didn't join them was Minako.

"Haru-chan why isn't Nako-chan joining us?" Asked Hunny.

Haruhi sighed. "Nako is upset. Nako found out that I told you guys about what happened to her parents."

Kari rester her head on her hand sighing. "I knew this would happen. She doesn't take kindly to those who tell others what is going on with her personal life. That's always how she was."

Kyoya loked at her pushing his glasses up. "You seem to know more than any of us do Kari."

Kari looked at him. "Of course I do. There are many things that are not in her profile that you have Kyoya. There is so much more to her than what your profile of hers says." She shook her head. "She's had a hard life. Harder than any girl should have to go through. Her state of mind isn't right. You think she has everything down fine that she is fine. When she clearly has a mental problem after almost being tourchered to death. She is unstable. Her love life is lack of none even though she is in love."

"Really how can you tell she is in love?" Asked Tamaki.

Kari chuckled. "It's rather easy if you can truely read people. Plus depending on how the person acts as well. The way she acts is a dead give away. She is in love with someone at this table."

"Kari-Sempai! Don't tell him!" Shouted the Masaki twins.

Kari looked at them and winked. "Don't worry. I won't say. It's up to her this time."

The Misaki twins let out a sigh of relief.

Kari chucked. "Now we really should head to our classes? No?"

**Host Club**

Hikaru looked at Haruhi. "Haruhi can I admit something to you?"

Haruhi blinked a few times. "Of course. What is it Hikaru?"

"How do you tell somone you like them?"

"You just tell them even if you are worried about rejection."

Hikaru let out a sigh and hugged Haruhi.

Minako walked in and saw Hikaru and Haruhi embrassing each other. She felt her world crash around her.

Haruhi pulled away from Hikaru. "Minako."

Minako ran out of the room. She ran down the hallway past Ayame.

"Nako-chan are you alright?"

"I am going home!"

Ayames saw her run down the stairs. "Something happened." Ayame walked into the club room. "What the heck happened? I saw Minako run out of here like she had her heart broken."

Hikaru groaned. "She saw me hug Haruhi."

Ayame smacked him hard upside the head. "You baka! She loves you stupid!"

Hikaru rubbed his head.

"You better go after her. She's on her way home. So you better go."

Hikaru ran out of the host club room.

Ayame sighed. "He has a few hours until host club starts."

Haruhi nodded her head. "I know. He likes her doesn't he?"

"I know he does and she likes him." Ayame took a seat. "I just hope he isn't too late. She looked rather depressed. Depressed Minako equals suicial Minako."

**Fujioka Apartment**

Minako ran inside of the apartment. She kicked off her black shoes at the door. She ran into her room and pulled off the orange tie off from around her neck and threw it onto the bed. She took off her green niform top of her old high school onto the bed as well. She took off the black pants as well. She had a black cami top and shorts on. She went to her desk and took out some paper and a pen. She began to write a letter. She let out a sigh. ' I do not need this life any more. I am tired of Haruhi having everything. I should be happy for her, but I just can not. I am sorry Haruhi. I wish I could have protected you better.' She opened another drawer and pulled out a razor blade that she had hidden.

Hikaru ran into the Fujioka house. He went to the room which he knew was Minako's. He threw the door open and saw her holding the blade close to her arm. "STOP!" HE yelled running to her. He took her hand that held the blade to make sure she didn't cut herself.

Minako looked at him in shock. "Hikaru..."

"Don't do this Minako."

"Let me go."

"No..."

"Let me go Hikaru. You love Haruhi. I saw you with her today."

"That's where you are wrong Minako. I am not in lovw tih her and she's not in love with me."

She dropped the blade. "Then who are you in love with? If not Haruhi?"

Hikaru ran his fingers through her short brown hair. "You." He said, kissing her softly on the lips. "Now come I am sure Tono is throwing a worry fit."

**Host Club**

Ayame was looking out the window.

Kari looked up from her book. "You're worried."

Ayame looked at Kari. "You aren't worried? Of course I am worried about Nako-chan."

Kari closed her book. "I am not none to worried. I am sure Hikaru made it to the house before she could have done anything to herself."

Kyoya looked up from his laptop. "You seem so sure about that."

"Of course. All she needed was Hikaru to tell her he's in love with her. Besides I am sure you saw the signs between Hikaru and Minako."

Kyoya smiled. "Of course. I noticed it."

Kari stood up. "Good." Kari looked at Tamaki who was in his emo corner. She groaned. "Tamaki get out of that emo corner. Hikaru and Minako will be back before the club even starts. Now shouldn't we all get into our egyptian theme cosplay that you oh so wanted to do this."

Tamaki sighed and got up. He went to the dressing room.

Kari shook her head. SHe went over to Kaoru. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Kari-sempai what if he didn't get there to confess his love?"

"Then he won't be back here in time for the host club. If he made it then he will be back with Minako in time for host club."

Kaoru looked at her. "I hope you are right Kari-sempai."

Kari winked. "Look on the bright side of things alright."

THe door opened to the host club. Hikaru walked in with Minako behind him.

"Hikaru!" yelled Kaoru.

"Kaoru!"

The two red haired twins hugged each other.

"You brought Minako back." Said Kaoru.

"Of course I would."

Minako took Hikaru's hand.

Kari cleared her throat. "Host club opens in fifteen minutes. We need to hurry up alright. We donm't want to be changing two minutes before our lovely guests get here."

"Yes, Kari-sempai." Said the three first years.

Kari smiled as she watched the three freshmen run to change their clothes.

Kyoya chuckled.

Kari looked at him. "What?"

"You know Minako real well to know she would come back once HIkaru told her he loved her."

Kari smiled. "I suppose you are right Kyoya-kun, but there is still a lot to learn about her."

"I suppose you are right Miss Haninozuka."

Kari giggled. "I am of course. Let's just hope that HIkaru never makes a mistake like he did today by hugging Haruhi." Kari placed her hand on his shoulder. "Try not to think about it too hard ok Kyoya-kun. Thinking of how Minako's brain works takes a while to master." She pulled away from him.

'Of cousre she would know. Same with the other Hiroshima hosts. They are smarter than they look.' Thought Kyoya, as he watched Kari closely. He saw Kaoru, HIkaru, and Minako come out of the dressing rooms. "Get to your places."

The three of them nodded their heads as they took their places.

Haruhi came up to Minako. "Are you still mad at me?"

Minako let out a sigh. "No, I am not mad at you. I understand why you told them the truth even when I couldn't tell them myself."

Haruhi put her hand on Minako's shoulder. "I am glad you and Hikaru are together. You seem a lot more lively than you were before. Just like when they were still around."

Minako smiled. "He brought me back to life."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

That is the end of this story. I am not sure when I am going to write another Ouran High School Host Club One shot, but I am sure that I will be working more on the other stories that I have yet to finish. Please review.


End file.
